Mi universo
by YoruRuLz
Summary: Gueitar ABRI EmL, principe de la especie Monix, va al planeta Tierra para investigar la cura de la larga vida. En su viaje, conoce a un chico llamado Alex, que junto a el, vive amorosos acontecimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Mi universo – Capitulo 1

En una galaxia muy lejana, existía un planeta llamado Mixlenium, en el habitaban seres llamados Monix. Tenían una forma idéntica a la de un pulpo, eran de color verde, tenían anillos de color dorado en sus tentáculos, un par de antenas y una banda de metal puesta en la parte en su cabeza, en medio de dicha banda había una esfera grande, redonda y negra a la que se le podría decir que es su ojo. Eran pequeños, median aproximadamente 10 centímetros de ancho por 15 centímetros de alto. Podían volar a no más de 12 metros de altura o simplemente transportarse en el suelo a una velocidad de 20 kilómetros por hora. Son seres muy inteligentes, con la tecnología más avanzada que ningún otro planeta podía obtener, solo que hay un defecto en ellos, su índice de vida. Esta duraba aproximadamente como máximo 4 semanas y como mínimo 3 semanas dependiendo del estado en que se encuentre la criatura, son asexuales y su reproducción es muy lenta lo que hace que se declaren en peligro de extinción.

Un día, el consejo espacial de la especie Monix se encontraba debatiendo sobre alguna cura al problema.

— ¡No podemos dejar esto así! —Dijo uno de los integrantes.

— ¡¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Cada vez morimos más rápido! —Dijo otra criatura desde su asiento.

De pronto, en la gran sala de debate, se creó todo un escándalo debido al pánico que tenían sobre el problema.

— ¡Orden, orden todos ustedes! —Dijo el líder de la organización. Todos se lograron calmar para dejar que el líder pudiese continuar. —Se dé ante mano que este problema es muy grande así que pido calma y paciencia.

De pronto, el príncipe de la especie, que también era un prestigioso científico en su planeta, dijo lo siguiente.

—Según en mis investigaciones descubrí la existencia de un planeta lejano llamado "Tierra". Los habitantes de ese lugar utilizan una tecnología bastante primitiva, pero, sorprendentemente, han logrado sobrellevar su índice vital mayor a los 80 años. —Dijo, al decir eso todos mantuvieron su atención hacia él, y después de varias pausas, continúa hablando de una forma seria y clara. —Yo, como príncipe y superior entre los científicos más capacitados del planeta Mixlenium, tengo la obligación y la responsabilidad de ir hacia ese planeta, investigar y traer aquí la cura para la larga vida.

Los integrantes del congreso comenzaron a murmurar hasta formar un nuevo escándalo ¿Era buena la idea del príncipe de los Monix? Al percatarse del desorden, el líder del congreso impuso orden de nuevo.

—Calma todos ustedes, es lo que pido. El príncipe Gueitar ABRI Em Let se ha dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por nuestra especie —Dijo.

— Yo, sin duda, arriesgaría mi vida por mi especie. Yo, como segundo elegido al puesto del trono, iré hacia ese planeta y hare todo lo posible por traer la cura.

Todos aprobaron la decisión del príncipe, terminaron y salieron del lugar.

Pasaron 3 días después de la junta del congreso, el príncipe se preparaba para su viaje al planeta azul, no sabía lo que le esperaba, era un lugar desconocido, pero sin duda, era su obligación salvar a toda su especie.

—Cuídate, hijo mío —Dijo el padre, rey de los Monix

—Lo hare padre, confía en mí, volveré lo antes posible, antes de que mi vida haya acabado —Dijo con una gran confianza.

Su pequeña nave estaba lista, el daba los primeros pasos para entrar ahí, volteo atrás para ver a toda su gente que lo admiraban y rogaban por su bienestar.

Encendió los motores, oprimió los determinados botones de aceleración, activo el radar y por fin la nave se elevo hacia una distancia, para así, avanzar rápidamente con dirección hacia la Tierra.

Por otra parte, el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros volaban de un lado a otro, el aire daba una brisa fresca y el sol estaba en su total esplendor. En la escena estaba Alex, un chico de 16 años de edad, mediana estatura, pelo largo color castaño y lacio, lo tenía peinado de forma que su frente quedaba despejada.

El, junto con sus 3 hermanas, iban de paseo en el camper que había comprado su hermana mayor. El se encontraba viendo la ventada, todo lo que pasaba afuera mientras el transporte avanzaba, tenía una mirada seria y despreocupada.

— ¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos? —Pregunto Alex a su hermana mayor que iba conduciendo.

—Al bosque, vamos para ver las estrellas —Contesto.

— ¡Si, las estrellas! —Dijo con entusiasmo su otra hermana, la más pequeña.

— Ya quiero que sea el anochecer, no puedo esperar — Añadió la hermana del medio que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

La familia de Alex estaba compuesta por su madre María de 48 años de edad, sus 3 hermanas, Ana, Isabel y Lola de 19, 15 y 6 años, su padre falleció en cumplimiento de su deber en un accidente, por lo cual, hace a Alex ser el único varón en la familia. Toda la familia tenía las mismas características de tener el pelo castaño, ojos color marrón y piel blanca.

Alex volvió su mirada a la ventana después de hacer dicha pregunta.

Por fin llegaron al bosque, estacionaron su camper cerca de ahí, alistaron todo, mesas, alimentos y telescopio para ver el espectáculo de la lluvia de estrellas. Ya estaba anocheciendo y los presentes estaban entusiasmados.

Por otra parte, estaba el príncipe Gueitar ABRI Em Let teniendo algunas pequeñas dificultades en su nave al entrar a la capa gravitacional de la Tierra, no quería morir antes de prometer la cura a su gente, así que se preparo muy bien para el brusco aterrizaje.

— Ya veo, será muy difícil entrar hacia ese planeta, aun si me arriesgare para seguir adelante —Dicho esto, se aseguro así mismo de lo que iría a pasar.

La nave estaba poco a poco despedazándose, la velocidad se hacía más fuerte, las alarmas de advertencia se activaron y se encendían las luces rojas de la nave indicando peligro.

Ya era de noche, Alex y sus hermanas estaban esperando a que las estrellas hicieran su arte en el cielo, pero no lograron ver nada.

— ¿Estás segura de que hoy era el día? —Dijo la hermana mayor.

—Seguro, en verdad —Contesto viendo el folleto.

—Pues aun no ocurre nada —Añadió la hermana pequeña

Ya era muy tarde, el frio se hizo presente y en el cielo no se contemplaba nada interesante.

— ¿Saben qué? Ya entremos, aquí no paso nada —Dijo la hermana mayor.

Todos asintieron menos Alex que decidió quedarse ahí un tiempo más.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? —Le pregunto su hermana mayor.

—Claro —Contesto.

—Bueno, cúbrete bien del frio ¿Está bien?

—Muy bien.

Dicho y hecho, las hermanas entraron al camper cansadas y desilusionadas mientras que Alex se quedo ahí sentado contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Había pasado cerca de una hora, hasta que de repente, Alex noto que en el cielo comenzaron a caer estrellas, era muy bello.

Eran cientos y cientos de estrellas fugaces que caían, eran brillantes y resaltaban en el cielo oscuro.

Alex admiraba aquella vista, hasta que de pronto, apareció una estrella color verde fosforescente, aterrizaba más rápido que las demás y no estaba en la misma sincronía y se acercaba más y mas lo que hizo que Alex se asustara poco pero luego noto que había aterrizado más adelante en el bosque. La curiosidad de Alex se hiso presente así que tomo su chaqueta y se adentro en el bosque hacia el lugar en donde había caído aquella estrella brillante.

El príncipe de los Monix había tenido un terrible aterrizaje, su pequeña nave se había destruido pero el aun seguía con vida. Al salir de aquellos escombros comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con su ojo.

—Las condiciones de este planeta no están nada mal, las agregare a mi lista de posibles curas —Dijo al caminar por ese gran agujero que había dejado. —Creo que se acerca alguien —Dijo al inspeccionar los alrededores.

Alex se había acercado a ese lugar, vio un gran hoyo con una luz verde incandescente que salía de ahí. Estaba oculto en los arbustos y decidió acercarse lentamente.

—Que buena anatomía tiene esa criatura —Dijo el príncipe al percatarse de Alex desde el lugar en donde se encontraba. —Tratare de transformarme a su imagen para evitar problemas.

En eso, el príncipe Gueitar se transformo en un tipo alto de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, lacio, cortado en capas. Se encontraba completamente desnudo.

En eso, Alex lo vio y se sorprendió, nunca había visto a alguien así. La mirada del príncipe era seria, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y dijeron…

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 2

Mi universo – Capitulo 2

— ¿Quién eres tu?— Dijeron los dos a la vez.

El príncipe escalo el hoyo en el que estaba para estar frente al terrícola.

—Mi nombre es Gueitar ABRI EmL, soy príncipe de un planeta llamado Mixlenium donde lo habitan los Monix. He venido a investigar tu planeta para encontrar la cura de la larga vida y si poder salvar mi especie. —Dijo el príncipe —Es mi obligación el…

—Estas desnudo —Dijo Alex.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que estas desnudo! –Contesto.

—No me importa, el clima de tu primitivo planeta no es nada, así que…

—Pero estas desnudo, no puedes ir por ahí estando así. Ven, te cubriré —Dijo Alex para ir a hacia el.

Gueitar se encontraba confundido, pensó que aquel terrícola no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

Alex se había quitado su chaqueta para prestársela a el. En el roce de sus manos noto que su cuerpo estaba muy frio así que se sorprendió.

— ¡Estas fri…!

—Eres muy caliente, dime, ¿Qué hacen los humanos para mantener esta temperatura en su organismo?

El príncipe se acerco a Alex, abrazándolo, paso sus manos por debajo de la ropa y tocando toda su espalda. Los toques se hacían más fuertes y en lugares mas privados, en eso, el príncipe se acerco al oído de Alex susurrándole.

—Vamos, dame un poco de tu calor.

El chico se ruborizo demasiado, en eso lo empujo con fuerza para que se alejara de el.

— ¡Aléjate! —Grito.

En eso se percato que por la fuerza que había ejercido en su contra, el príncipe había caído y se había lastimado la pierna.

— ¡Ahh!... ¡Lo siento! —Se asusto al ver la herida y decidió ir con el.

Gueitar, con una mirada seria, toco su herida y la cubrió, en eso dijo…

—No me has dicho quien eres tú.

— ¡Ah! Bueno… Yo me llamo Alex —Contesto.

El príncipe puso una mirada seria en el

—Bien…

— ¡Ah! ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —Pregunto Alex.

— Gueitar ABRI EmL y soy…

— Te llamare Gabriel

— ¿Gabriel? ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque es mas fácil y son las iniciales de tu nombre —Respondió.

—Gabriel…

Al terminar la conversación, Alex y Gabriel decidieron regresar al camper. Alex saco una tienda de campaña y así armarla afuera, también consiguió ropas para su acompañante ya que solamente tenia puesta una chaqueta.

Metió sabanas y una almohada en ese lugar y lo invito a pasar.

— Bien, ya es tarde, aquí dormirás tu —Dijo Alex

— ¿Solo?

— Claro… —Contesto.

Gabriel bajo la cabeza mostrando algo de tristeza, mientras que Alex cerró el cierre de la entrada mostrando algo de duda.

Después de eso, decidió ir al camper para ya ir a dormir, quito las sabanas para acostarse, pero se llevo con una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero como es que…?

— Lo siento, no puedo dormir solo, no estoy acostumbrado.

Alex se había asustado, suspiro y trato de llevarlo de nuevo a la tienda de campaña.

— Lo siento, no puedes dormir aquí —Dijo.

Fueron de nuevo, abrieron el cierre de la entrada y trato de meter a Gabriel ahí dentro.

— Por favor, aquí hace mucho frio, mas aparte, mis sensores detectan peligro y…

— No hay nadie cerca, ya duerme…

Gabriel tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Alex y lo jalo, este ultimo tirado por la fuerza de su acompañante cayo arriba de el teniendo ambos rostros cerca. La respiración de los dos era fuerte y el corazón de Alex palpitaba con más aceleración en su interior. Al sentir las frías exhalaciones su rostro se ruborizo, pareciendo así, a la de un tomate.

— ¡Ah! —Alex grito apartándose rápidamente.

— ¿De que temes? Tan solo fue un accidente —Dijo Gabriel ante la reacción.

— ¡Basta! Eres un tipo muy raro, muy raro.

Alex ya estaba apunto de irse, cuando de repente, ruidos muy extraños, parecidos a la de un oso, comenzaron a escucharse detrás de los grandes pinos que estaban en el lugar.

Alex, teniendo un miedo terrible, retrocedió, temblando de lo que había escuchado quedándose sentado a un lado de Gabriel.

— Mis sensores indican que una bestia gigante de no mas de 3 metros de altura se esta acercando al lugar —Dijo.

— ¿Sensores? ¿Qué sensores? No eres un robot —Contesto Alex con el seño fruncido.

Los ruidos se acercaban, eran más terroríficos lo que hacía que Alex comenzara a temblar de nuevo. Gabriel se quedaba inmóvil cuestionándose de la situación.

— ¿Esa es la reacción de los terrestres cuando tienen miedo? —Pregunto Gabriel.

— Si, pero… ¿Acaso tu…? —Contesto Alex.

— ¿Y qué hacen para solucionarlo? —Volvió a preguntar Gabriel.

— ¡Pues no se! Se calman, se esconden, otros rezan —Dice alteradamente — y pues… Se abrazan fuertemente para…

En eso, Gabriel abraza fuertemente a Alex llevando la cabeza del mismo contra su propio pecho y en una de sus manos, la izquierda, frota levemente la nuca y parte de la cabellera del castaño.

Este último sorprendido comienza a ruborizarse, intentaba alejarse del abrazo de Gabriel pero le fue imposible gracias a la fuerza que ejercía.

— ¿Lo estoy asiendo bien? —Pregunto Gabriel.

— ¿Q-que haces? —Dijo Alex un poco disgustado.

— Solo cumplo con el deber de ayudar, no se mucho sobre las costumbres terrícolas pero espero hacer mi mayor esfuerzo —Dijo —Aparte, de las opciones que comentaste solo pude hacer esta. Es muy difícil calmarse en esta situación, este es nuestro único escondite y no se a quien rezar así que no tuve más opción que hacer lo último.

— Suéltame… —Contesto Alex a punto de enojarse, estaba casi gruñendo.

En eso, ese horrible ruido apareció de nuevo, el chico terrestre correspondió fuertemente el abrazo al extraterrestre por causa del intenso miedo que sentía. Temblaba mucho, cerró los ojos con fuerza pidiendo que el ruido cesara.

— No te preocupes, aquí estaré a tu lado. —dijo Gabriel.

Dichas palabras ocasionaron un estruendo en el interior de Alex, comenzó a recordar todo un _flashback_ de los momentos en los que estaba junto con su padre antes de que este falleciera. Abrió los ojos repentinamente para luego cerrarlos lentamente soltando algunas lágrimas.

— Papá… —Dijo Alex entre sollozos.

Gabriel al ver todo esto siguió con una mirada seria, seguía abrazando a su acompañante.

Aquella bestia ya estaba cerca, el rubio se concentro cerrando los ojos y creó una barrera de energía protectora alrededor de toda la tienda y también al camper, sus sensores habían indicado que solo se trataba de un oso salvaje en busca de comida.

Cuando la criatura se había ido, desactivo los escudos y había notado que Alex se había quedado dormido, trato de acomodarlo y cubrirlo con las sabanas, el también se acostó a lado de él. Le gustaba esa sensación, ese cálido tacto que sentía al tocar la piel del terrícola, lo llenaba de conformidad. Gabriel quedo despierto toda la noche vigilando que otra criatura no llegara a estremecer más.

Continuara.


End file.
